


Circus

by greenteaduck



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck
Summary: Phillip is dragged to a brothel during a boy's night out but nothing catches his eye.Until the manager walks in.





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my sister [Sue](https://twitter.com/omfgsue) for the detailed editing ♡

“It’ll be fun!”

Phillip’s friends had proclaimed when making the suggestion the previous night. Phillip had had doubts about this statement but tagged along nonetheless. And now as he stood in front of the establishment he knew for a fact that tonight would definitely not “be fun.”

The newest brothel in the city was an eyesore to say the least. It had a garish neon sign that read, “Circus” in bright, candy coloured letters and the building was painted in swirling patterns of red and gold. Phillip had to almost shield his eyes as he stepped through the door with his friends into the front hall. The inside was also decorated with cheerful colours to match the exterior. Curtains were draped along the walls creating an almost dreamlike atmosphere and Phillip felt as if he had stepped into an amusement park rather than a whore house.

The hostess standing in the front hall immediately reminded Phillip of the other reason (besides the lurid decor) why this place was named “Circus.” It boasted people of all creeds for a clientele with broad but very particular tastes. Whatever you were looking for, you could find it at Circus. 

The woman was beautiful in a conventional way— large eyes, huge breasts— but it was also clear what her gimmick was. On her chin was a well groomed beard which was clearly her selling point. 

Her name tag read, “Lettie” and she greeted them with a look that could level a city. 

She was clearly waiting for some sort of reaction to her appearance (and, frankly, so was Phillip) but when she didn’t receive one she smiled. “Welcome to Circus!” she exclaimed happily. Phillip glanced at his friends. He had expected laughs or at least a smirk but instead they seemed taken by this woman and her surrounding atmosphere. “Is this your first time here?” 

The group was quiet a moment before one of Phillip’s friends stammered out, “Y-yeah, first time.”

“Well, welcome!” She produced an iPad from behind the counter which showed the many people available. There were some predictable choices that could be found at any brothel (slender women, toned men, etc.) on the list but also men covered in tattoos, women with pale skin and pale hair, and so on. “We require payment up front but afterwards feel free to make your selection.”

“I got this one, guys,” one of Phillip’s friends said, holding up a black Amex credit card. Phillip almost rolled his eyes at the show of wealth but he was too used to it from this crowd.

The group paid and Phillip’s friends made their choices surprisingly quickly until Philip was left on his own.

“And what about you, sir?” The woman, Lettie, focused on Phillip. 

Phillip shook his head and held up a hand. “Actually, I think I’m okay.”

The woman frowned. Clearly no one had ever not found something to their liking. “Your friend already paid so you might as well get the bang for your buck,” she winked.

Phillip gave a nervous chuckle. “Really, it’s fine.”

She gave a small sigh but nodded in acceptance. “Well, let me get the manager to refund you, honey,” she said as she disappeared through one of the curtains which had been hiding a door.

Phillip stood alone in the front entrance, feeling awkward all of a sudden. He wasn’t really sure why he had come in the first place. He didn’t really even like these guys and now he was alone in the lobby of a brothel waiting for a refund. Maybe he had been attracted to the idea of something new? Something that promised to be extraordinary? Whatever he had been looking for, it clearly wasn’t waiting for him here.

Thankfully the woman returned quickly accompanied by a tall man dressed in a ringmaster outfit. Phillip wanted to scoff at how over the top this production was but couldn’t find it in himself to laugh as he looked closer at the manager. The man had an air of confidence about him and a smile that could charm even the coldest of people. His hair was covered by a velvet top hat which sat high on his head and his waistcoat matched the walls of the building with bright red and gold details. Looking beyond the ostentatious garb though Phillip could tell the man was attractive.

“Name’s PT,” the man said as he reached a hand out. Phillip reciprocated the action after a moment's hesitation. His hand was sweaty and he blushed in embarrassment.

 _Only_ embarrassment.

“Phillip,” he responded after another beat of silence. He cursed himself for using his real name at this kind of establishment but it was too late now. At least his surname was still off the record so hopefully none of the newspapers would get wind of this. Or worse, his parents.

PT smiled in return and Phillip took his hand away, perhaps too quickly. 

“What can I do for you, Phillip?” PT asked.

“Just a refund.”

PT nodded but made no move toward the register. “Did no one catch your eye?” He leaned with his elbow on the counter. It was a casual gesture but Phillip couldn’t help but glance at PT’s collar bone which had become visible as the man stretched. The waistcoat gave PT a svelte look but it was clear that underneath the costume he was hiding a muscled body. The smallest glimpse of chest hair could also be seen, tucked underneath the top button of the offending jacket. 

“Nothing for me, thank you,” Phillip said, forcing himself to look away.

“You sure?”

Phillip looked back into the man’s eyes. They almost seemed to twinkle but that was definitely just a trick of the light, Phillip told himself.

“Yes,” Phillip said, his tone unwavering.

PT pushed himself from the counter and moved toward Phillip. Phillip stood his ground, not one to back down easily. The man towered over him (especially with the top hat) but Phillip maintained eye contact. 

The smell of peanuts and cotton candy assaulted Phillip’s nose before easing off into a pleasant mix of salty and sweet. PT was clearly awaiting some sort of response from Phillip but Phillip himself wasn’t entirely sure what kind of response that was exactly. Their eyes bored into each other’s, waiting for the other to surrender first. Phillip crossed his arms over his chest in a way that he hoped looked defiant as PT opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted.

“Boys, I need you to finish this conversation elsewhere so that we can let others through.” Lettie’s voice broke through Phillip and PT’s staring contest. 

Phillip had completely forgotten she was there and realized a small group of patrons had formed a line behind him. 

“Our apologies,” PT said with a slight tip of his hat to the guests. He gently grabbed hold of Phillip’s elbow and directed him down the hall. 

Phillip couldn’t argue, suddenly tongue tied due to PT’s warm hand on his arm. 

The hallway was a maze of passionate moans and dizzying colours but Phillip remained focused on the man leading him. They eventually stepped under a curtain to a room that was designed just as brightly as the rest of the place. Curtains decorated the walls and the floor was covered in a black carpet (probably easiest to hide how filthy the place really was). The thing that immediately got Phillip’s attention was the focal point of the room; a round bed with what looked to be very slippery, faux silk sheets.

Phillip felt his face heat up and he turned to look at PT, who was wearing a confident grin.  
“Now, wait—,” Phillip began but found himself lost for words.

PT stood near the centre of the room with his hands in his pockets. Despite the distance between them, Phillip felt crowded. “Yes?” PT prompted.

Phillip couldn’t look at PT anymore and instead opted to look past him, keeping his eyes focused on the bed. This option was also not great.

“We’re just here to talk...?” Phillip meant to say it with more conviction but it came out as a question.

“Whatever you want,” PT shrugged and placed his hat on a little wooden chair that Phillip had not noticed before. “What do you want?” PT asked. 

Phillip clenched and unclenched his jaw. He brought his eyes back to meet PT’s and regretted it almost immediately. Phillip felt initially annoyed at the man but underneath that he couldn’t ignore the warmth that was building in the pit of his stomach. 

He swiped a tongue along his dry lips and PT watched the action with intensity. Phillip bit his bottom lip afterwards as he tried to think of something, anything to say.

Without a word, PT took a few purposeful steps forward and placed a hand on the back of Phillip’s neck. Phillip hadn’t been prepared for this sudden action and released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. PT clearly took that as a cue to continue as he bent his head down to kiss Phillip on the mouth.

Phillip was surprised for a moment before parting his lips and accidentally clicking their teeth together. PT smiled against Phillip’s mouth, perhaps at Phillip’s eagerness. 

Their bodies pressed together through their clothing and Phillip could feel PT’s muscled arms through the ugly waistcoat. And, as if he could hear these thoughts, PT took the offending jacket off in one swift motion, maintaining the kiss in a sloppy manner. Phillip placed his hands on PT’s chest and had to take an intake of breath.

Why was this guy _so damn built_?

Moving smoothly from Phillip’s mouth to his jaw, Phillip couldn’t hold back the groan he made when PT laid an experimental nip on his chin. PT’s brown eyes glanced at Phillip to make sure the bite was okay and they practically shined when he caught Phillip’s reaction.

PT continued down Phillip’s neck leaving a trail of kisses in his wake until he reached Phillip’s collar bone, licking along it. Meanwhile Phillip’s fingers toyed with the bottom of PT’s shirt, trying to get to the skin underneath. 

He took a step back to pull his own shirt over his head, hoping PT would copy the action. Instead PT stood with his mouth slack jawed as he took in Phillip. “Geez, how much do you work out?” 

Phillip rolled his eyes but couldn’t deny that the comment made him feel pretty damn good.

Especially when PT took his shirt off.

PT undid his tie with one hand and unbuttoned the white shirt underneath with amazing dexterity that would have amazed Phillip if he was not so distracted by what had been hidden beneath it.

Seriously?

Tanned skin and an impossibly fit physique blessed Phillip’s vision. It was impressive to say the least and Phillip felt compelled to touch the broad chest before him while PT ran his hands down Phillip’s arms and bit at his ear. PT’s body was incredibly muscular for an older man, covered in dark hair that hypnotised Phillip and he couldn’t help but bow his head down to put his face between PT’s pecs. 

The earlier smell of peanuts and cotton candy had disappeared completely now, leaving only the scent of sweat and the strong odour that came with sex. Phillip continued his exploration, trailing his hands down PT’s stomach. He enjoyed watching the abs tighten as his fingers touched lightly. His hand continued its journey down until it reached the coarse hairs peeking from under PT’s waistband. He swallowed and decided to toy with the button on the pants.

It opened and Phillip pulled the zipper down, sliding his hand into the hairs and under PT’s briefs. PT made a small noise against Phillip’s hair and Phillip became hungry to hear more. He used his other hand to drag PT’s pants down just enough so that he could hold PT’s dick in his hand. 

The warm member was hard and Phillip gripped it loosely as he gently moved his hand up and down the shaft. PT gasped and licked the shell of Phillip’s ear before tugging at it with his teeth as if to scold him. “C’mon, junior,” PT breathed into Phillip’s ear, moving his hands down to Phillip’s chest. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be getting you off.”

Junior? Phillip wanted to argue but PT gave Phillip’s nipples a twist to punish him and Phillip inhaled sharply instead. Phillip’s hips bucked in reaction, surprising himself. His previous partners had liked to suck on his nipples but they were always so gentle that he hadn’t been ready for the feeling of someone being harsh with them. He took this as a challenge and sped up his hand. PT made a helpless groan as Phillip pressed his thumb against PT’s slit and Phillip couldn’t help but smile at the noise. 

Suddenly, PT pulled away and Phillip had a brief moment of horror that he had done something wrong. But he could clearly see PT was hard, dick poking over the waistband of his briefs, and a coy little smile played on his lips. “Come here,” PT said as he walked to the bed. Despite having his pants pulled to mid thigh, he moved pretty gracefully compared to Phillip.

Phillip hadn’t realized how weak his legs were until he took a step forward. His whole body was warm and he felt almost dizzy with lust. Eventually, he made it to the bed where PT pushed him gently onto his back. PT took his place between Phillip’s legs and touched the button of Phillip’s well pressed slacks. His eyes looked at Phillip in a way that said, “Is this okay?”

Phillip nodded and sighed in relief as his dick popped free of his boxers. The air felt cold against his bare skin for only a moment before PT placed his body over his and Phillip immediately felt flooded with warmth again. He kissed PT’s mouth as his hands roamed along the man’s back. 

The muscles underneath PT’s sweat slicked skin grew taut and Phillip enjoyed knowing it was because of him. He’d never been with a man so much older than him and it excited him more than he thought it would. Normally Phillip and his friends would just fuck around or he would hook up with one of the people in his show. It had always been nothing serious and usually Phillip had been more than a little drunk. But now, having PT on top of him, experienced and knowing what Phillip wanted made him more aroused than he’d been in ages.

PT reached above them to grab hold of something out of sight and there was the unmistakable sound of a cap being opened. Phillip recognized what the familiar noise was and lifted his legs apart almost by instinct, awaiting the lube to be placed on his hole. Instead however PT squirted lube on his fingers and went for his own ass. 

Surprised at this action, Phillip reared up to kiss PT with a touch more intensity, nipping at his lip and licking into his mouth. The kiss became messy but PT was somehow still able to continue it until he had to focus on breathing, placing his forehead on Phillip’s chest as he spread his ass open. The sound of PT’s fingers scissoring himself was lewd and seemed to fill the room, mingling with the man’s soft noises. “Fuck..” Phillip managed to say at the sight before him. 

PT looked at Phillip and gave a smile, pushing himself down on his fingers and swivelling his hips. Phillip swallowed, his eyes glued to the show PT was putting on for him. This was clearly not the first time PT had done this but it was the first time Phillip had ever seen anyone pleasure themselves with so little inhibition. The man pumped his fingers into his ass with vigour, looking at Phillip for a reaction. 

The only thing Phillip could manage was a needy moan.

PT took his fingers away from himself and grabbed a condom from the bowl on the nightstand. He touched Phillip’s dick for the first time as he began to put the condom on, making Phillip bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from releasing a loud moan. It came out as a tiny whimper instead which Phillip had never heard himself make before.

PT drifted lower down Phillip’s body to roll the rest of the condom on using his mouth. It was deliciously warm inside as Phillip’s shaft entered past PT’s lips and PT added to the sensation by running his tongue down the large vein on the underside making Phillip twist desperately above him. PT pulled his mouth off, slowly, giving the head of Phillip’s dick a quick swirl of his tongue that made Phillip squeak.

PT chuckled at the noise but didn’t say anything. He instead stood on his knees above Phillip and lined himself up with Phillip’s dick, sitting down on it at an almost torturously, slow pace. The man paused intermittently to allow himself to adjust until he sat flush against Phillip’s body. 

Doing his best to lie still beneath him, Phillip moved his hands to tentatively touch PT’s knees. PT sat for a moment and focused on his breathing, perhaps enjoying the feeling of being filled. Phillip also had to catch his breath due to the sight before him.

PT looked amazing. Body covered in a sparkling sheen of sweat, mouth hanging open and loose curls falling onto his forehead. Phillip swallowed and couldn’t stop his hips from twitching up, needing some friction. 

PT grinned at Phillip’s enthusiasm instead of looking annoyed by it. “Let this old dog take a moment,” he said with a wink.

Phillip followed the request and didn’t alter his position in the slightest but stayed uncomfortably tense. PT breathed in deeply and Phillip was able to clearly make out the lines on the man’s face. He had deep laugh lines and Phillip felt his heart swell for just a moment. He felt driven in that instant as he sat up and placed a kiss on the corner of PT’s open mouth. PT was clearly just as surprised at the gentle action but touched their foreheads together as if in appreciation. 

After another small kiss, Phillip laid back down but propped himself up on his elbows, watching where they were connected. PT prepared himself to begin, taking a deep breath as he raised himself almost off of Phillip’s length completely before slowly moving back down. 

The pace was agonizing but Phillip didn’t move. PT repeated the slow motion on the way up but this time plummeted himself down on Phillip. Phillip gasped at the sensation and gripped the slippery sheets in his fists. PT rolled his hips and arched his back, clearly enjoying himself as well. 

Once PT set the rhythm Phillip decided it would be okay to begin moving. Phillip pushed his hips up in response to every motion PT made, creating an almost competitive pace.

PT’s dick bounced against them, spreading drops of pre cum on their stomachs and even some on Phillip’s chest. Phillip could barely take his eyes away and sat up further to get better leverage for his upward thrusts, a hand moving to the back of PT’s thigh for support. A long whine left PT’s mouth as Phillip managed to find PT’s prostate with the head of his dick. Phillip jackhammered his hips in the same direction, trying to draw out more noises from PT. 

PT’s body stiffened and he rested his head on Phillip’s shoulder for a moment, hot breath on Phillip’s skin. Phillip did his best to continue hitting the same spot, receiving a whimper from PT each time he achieved his goal. 

Somehow PT managed to regain control of himself and pushed Phillip back onto the bed, stopping Phillip from doing little more than moving his hips in a fruitless gesture. “Don’t forget who’s in charge,” PT growled low in his throat, making Phillip visibly gulp. PT focused his efforts on Phillip, placing his hands on either side of Phillip’s head. He kept eye contact as he grinded his hips down, Phillip’s mouth hung open and PT leaned in to bite at his chin.

Phillip felt a familiar warmth building in his gut and he managed to get out an, “I...!” in warning. PT clearly understood though, keeping the pace for the both of them as Phillip’s movements became more erratic, chasing his orgasm.

He came, buried in PT’s ass, and releasing a loud whine. PT continued rocking his hips through the orgasm, eventually slowing to a stop, taking himself off of Phillip’s spent dick. 

After removing the used condom from Phillip’s length, PT flopped down beside him and began moving his hand on his own dick, trying to achieve climax as well.

“C’mere,” Phillip slurred, moving off the bed to get down on his knees in front of PT.

“S’okay,” PT protested, but his body moved to follow Phillip’s gentle order, sliding to the edge of the bed. “Almost there..”

Phillip looked down at PT’s dick as it bobbed in front of his face, suddenly realizing how daunting this task really was. PT definitely wasn’t small and Phillip had never done anything like this before besides giving a few clumsy blowjobs when he was drunk. He opened his mouth and slid PT’s dick down his throat, only coughing for a moment as his gag reflex kicked in before continuing. He then bobbed his head gradually, relaxing his jaw and making sure his teeth were a safe distance from PT’s skin. 

PT tilted his head back and moaned, placing a hand in Phillip’s hair. The action wasn’t controlling but instead felt almost tender. Phillip’s blue eyes looked up at PT through dark lashes and PT gazed down on him, eyes dark with desire. A shudder ran through Phillip’s body and he brought his hands up on the bed to grab PT’s ass. The man’s cheeks were slippery with lube but Phillip was able to hold tight and moved PT’s backside to thrust deeper into his mouth.

PT took the invitation and pushed his hips in a quick rhythm that caused Phillip to gag again but only for a moment. PT continued his thrusts and Phillip eventually got used to it, allowing PT to use his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. It felt surprisingly good which Phillip hadn’t anticipated and he felt his body flood with heat as his nose pressed into PT’s coarse hairs at the base of his dick.

He groaned around PT’s shaft and PT tensed in that familiar way. The hand in Phillip’s hair tightened in perhaps a warning but Phillip continued on. He swirled his tongue around the head of PT’s dick and PT came as if on cue, the man’s hips jerking as he shot his load into Phillip’s pliant mouth.

Phillip took his face away and spat on the carpet. It wasn’t the sexiest end to everything but Phillip didn’t feel capable of swallowing at the moment with his raw throat. 

PT didn’t seem to mind though and ran his fingers through Phillip’s short, cropped hair. Phillip leaned into it and rested his cheek against the inside of PT’s thigh. His adrenaline began to ease away and he was left feeling exhausted. They stayed like that until long after Phillip felt his legs fall asleep under him.

“So about that refund..,” P.T began and Phillip couldn’t help but smile.

 


End file.
